gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mafia Sentinel
The Mafia Sentinel (GTA III) or Leone Sentinel (GTA LCS) is a gang version of the Sentinel used by the Leone Family in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It accelerates fast and has tight handling, what makes it ideal for street racing. Summary Design The Mafia Sentinel is evidently a four-door sedan based on the games' renditions of the Sentinel, resembling a real-life BMW E36 3 Series, but this car was closely resembling a cross between BMW E36 M3 and E34 M5. the Mafia Sentinel is also related to the sporty Sentinel XS variants in later games. It is essentially a tuned version of the Sentinel, with a bodykit, tinted windows, and blinds over the rear window. Its paintjob is always dark gray in GTA III and jet black in GTA Liberty City Stories, and cannot be resprayed into any other color in a Pay 'n' Spray. In the strategy guide for GTA III, pictures of a white Leone Sentinel can be seen. In the GTA III mission Give Me Liberty, there is a blue blown-up Mafia Sentinel from the GTA III beta. The car also have a different horn than its stock counterpart. Like any gang car, attempts to steal one with a Leone Family member inside will result in surrounding peers hostile to the player. Unlike many gang cars from GTA III, the Mafia Sentinel is absent from GTA Advance for unknown reasons, and the regular Sentinel serves as the gang car for the mafia. Gallery Performance Handling is slightly sharpened, whilst average speed is noticeably quicker over its stock counterpart. Its performance coupled with its four occupant capacity makes this an ideal car for bank jobs, street racing and attacks on rival gangs. The GTA Liberty City Stories rendition has a supercharged engine which emits the same engine noise as the Sentinel XS, the Windsor and the Hotring Racer ("hotrinb" version). Furthermore, both renditions are all-wheel drive, in contrast to the real-life BMW M5 and M3, which both is rear-wheel drive. Locations GTA III *Two outside Salvatore's Mansion, just northeast of Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *In an alleyway opposite the Mafia rampage, central Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *Driven around by the Mafia in Saint Mark's, though extremely difficult to obtain after Sayonara Salvatore is completed, because the Leones become hostile to the player, however, some Mafia Sentinels can be seldom see around the borders between Saint Mark's and Chinatown. GTA Liberty City Stories *Ma Cipriani's house in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *Outside Salvatore's Mansion, just northwest of Saint Mark's, Portland Island (usually beside a PCJ-600). *Car park outside Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *In the mission A Volatile Situation, two of the vehicle can be seen behind the casino in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *Driven around Saint Mark's, Red Light District, and occasionally in Chinatown. Trivia *After finishing Sayonara Salvatore the only safe way to get a Mafia Sentinel is to drive at the beach behind Salvatore’s Gentlemens Club (from Portland Docks) then climb the top of the hill then you will see two of them parked in front. To obtain it, drive down the hill and away on the beach. *It's strange that in GTA III the car has a turbocharged V6 engine, but in GTA Liberty City Stories it has a supercharged V8 engine, despite Liberty City Stories passing in 1998 and III in 2001. This is due the fact that LCS is newer than III. * As with the Sentinel itself, the player can notice the Honda logo on the rims of GTA III Mafia Sentinel. *In the mission The Guns of Leone,The Sentinel used by Salvatore Leone to run over one of the one of the Sindacco members was actually a Black Sentinel, but when it arrived on the street, it transformed into a Leone Sentinel. Navigation }} de:Sentinel es:Sentinel de los Leone pl:Leone Sentinel Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang vehicles